ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kento Khan
=Early Life= Kento Kobayashi was born in a small almost unknown town in South America, growing up as a kid in the shadows of everyone around him unless it was the time of day that he would get bullied. You could have almost said that Kento was a geek or nerd watching the way in which other kids treated him, though as his nature Kento seemed to bury his feelings deep within himself creating a shell of himself. At the age of 16 Kento and his family moved back to their homeland in Asia, this is where Kento became accustomed to the fighting style that is Muay Thai. Training at a local gym Kento seemed to improve at a slow pace both with the style of Muay Thai as well as breaking the shell in which he had created around himself. The total of 8 years of training is all that he took, not a master in the profession though a Muay Thai fighter nonetheless. At the now age of 24 Kento journeyed back to the Americas to hopefully get a career in some form of fighting. Though after a rough encountered 2 years of looking for a promotion none would take a Muay Thai fighter with such lack of actual in ring fighting, so he turns himself to the popular for of fighting in America…Sports Entertainment. Within a couple of weeks search for a promotion he came across a small southern based promotion in San Antonio/Texas which was happy to give him a trial contract to test the integration of Muay Thai fighting with professional wrestling. This federation goes by the name of Southern Championship Wrestling =Training= Kento Khan trained for eight years at the Muay Thai gymnasium in his local town, though he did not graduate as a master of his art he is still a student and a fighter. The art of Muay Thai uses the skills of the fighters kicks and elbow strikes, such as roundhouse kicks and different degrees of elbow strikes which give a much larger for outtake than any punch would. =Southern Championship Wrestling= Kento Khan was successful in the victory of 3 dark matches for the Southern Championship Wrestling. Feeling as if he was under valued in the federation Kento Khan moved his talents to United States Wrestling League, the developmental federation for Universal Wrestling League. =Universal Wrestling League= Universal Wrestling League (UWL) is a wrestling e-fed that was created in 2005 and is owned and operated by Jay Jefferson. UWL operates in the southeastern United States and runs a weekly television taping and one large event each month. Annual shows include Honor and Glory, Access Denied, Final Countdown, Rage, and Destiny. UWL also plays host to three tournament Coronation Cup Tournament, Coronation Cup Tag League, and The Best of the Southeastern Super Juniors. UWL mainly run shows in Kentucky, Virginia, Tennessee, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, and West Virginia but has gained a following due to its weekly television tapings. United States Wrestling League United States Wrestling League (USWL). Kento Khan entered the United States Wrestling League, January 2, 2007. Currently Khento Khan is enrolled in a tag team match at the next TV Taping =Tag Teams/Stables= * Muay Thai Warriors * Oriental Express =Quotes= * "I have one question for you, are you ready to feel the pain of the Dragons Fangs" =Contact= If you are in the need to contact Kento he can be emailed at the following location: wriley@tasmail.com K